


I wish you love

by herat



Series: song!фики - Sting и не только [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Говорят, что люди каждую минуту сами творят свою судьбу. Самым незначительным решением. И каждый раз, глядя на Стайлз, Дерек не может отделаться от мысли, что все могло бы быть совсем иначе. Что она могла бы быть его.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то это должно было стать большим ангстовым Стерековым фиком, но как-то не срослось. Вместо него внезапно получился грустный рождественский драбблик. На сей раз я вдохновлялась прекрасной нежной песней I wish you love от массы исполнителей.

\- У дяди Питера грянул кризис среднего возраста! – с присущей юности драмой объявила Кора, ураганом ворвавшись в сонное благоденствие семейной резиденции Хейлов.  
С утра насчитав в доме по крайней мере пятерых родственников, Дерек вернулся к черновику своей заключительной речи, справедливо рассудив, что у этой истории найдется более благодарный слушатель. Первой предсказуемо откликнулась мама.  
\- Во сколько нам это обойдется?   
\- Боюсь, в пределах Бейкон-Хиллс ущерб бесценен. И все из-за Дерека.  
Пожалуй, на этот месте стоило оторваться от бумаг.   
\- Причем тут я?  
\- Два месяца назад, - напомнила сестра. - Я возвращалась домой на каникулы и попросила тебя встретить меня в аэропорту, припоминаешь?  
Дерек не припоминал. Аккурат два месяца назад они начали подготавливать сделку с итальянцами, и с тех пор его мозг периодически стирал ненужную информацию. Вроде еды, душа, секса, семьи, друзей и дальше по списку.   
\- Так вот, вместо тебя в аэропорту почему-то объявился Питер и по дороге домой он успел совершенно очаровать бедную Стайлз.  
\- Кого?   
\- Мою соседку! – кажется, соседка Стайлз тоже перекочевала в список ненужной информации. - Теперь они практически живут вместе в Нью-Йорке, а ее отец – шериф Стиллински! – врется призвать всех Хейлов к ответу.   
И из-за этого весь сыр-бор? Вот у него цифры не сходятся, и это проблема. А тут… Смешно, честное слово.  
\- В ближайшие пару недель постарайся не нарушать закон. К следующему месяцу Питер забудет о существовании твоей бедной Стайлз.   
  
Но Питер к безграничному удивлению семьи не забыл. Больше того, на Рождественские каникулы, традиционно собиравшие их разросшийся клан под одной крышей, он объявился на пороге семейной резиденции «с придатком», как поначалу пренебрежительно отозвалась Лора. Действительно, заподозрить у вечно ругавшейся парочки с разницей в возрасте в почтенные пятнадцать лет серьезные намерения было практически невозможно.   
Но время шло, а небрежное предсказание Дерека все никак не сбывалось. Периодически в Питера прилетали вазы, тарелки, вилки и прочая утварь, подворачивавшаяся взбешенной Стайлз под руку. И судя по красным отметинам на ее тоненькой шее, дядюшка и сам не вполне себя контролировал. Они больше ругались, чем миловались, дрались так, что их приходилось разнимать, и стабильно разбегались по два раза в месяц. Но ни разу не смогли выдержать разлуки дольше нескольких дней. И со временем даже самым убежденным скептикам – то есть Дереку – пришлось признать, что Стайлз – это навсегда. Она…   
Она уравновешивала Питера. Своей легкостью, своей цветущей юностью, открытой жизнерадостной улыбкой и озорным сиянием янтарных глаз. И каждый раз, глядя на нее, Дерек не мог отделаться от мысли, что все могло бы быть совсем иначе. Что стоило ему только оторваться от бумаг и поехать в аэропорт тем судьбоносным летним днем, и Стайлз, прекрасная, нежная Стайлз могла бы быть _его_ …


End file.
